


Chance at happiness

by AlwaysSeverus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysSeverus/pseuds/AlwaysSeverus
Summary: Previously known as "Finding happiness in heaven". I've changed the title because I didn't feel it was right.The war against Lord Voldemort has ended two years ago and the survivors have rebuilt their lives. But is everyone really happy? Will they find their happiness in a special person? This story is a sequel of one of my previous stories "Finding heaven in hell". I suggest you read that before, because there are some reference to the facts that happened in that story. R&R please





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello, everyone. As promised here is the sequel of my previous work "Finding heaven in hell". I've been writing it in these days, but it's nearly done. In the meantime, I'm going to publish the first chapters as I review the others.
> 
> The story isn't going to be very long (4/5 chapters max) but I had to write it, for my peace of mind ;).
> 
> Let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy.

**Prologue**

 

The Final Battle was over at last: Lord Voldemort had been vanquished by the Boy Who Lived. The cheering, however, didn't last much; everyone soon realized the cost that had been paid. The Great Hall was full of the bodies of the dead, both good and bad, and many others were still missing.

After taking the Dark Lord's body in another room, many of the survivors began the search on the castle's grounds. Hermione stared at Harry, who was looking after the wounded, and nodded to him, pointing outside. The boy understood what his friend was trying to tell him: she was going to recover Snape's body that was still in Shrieking Shack.

As she walked towards the haunted house she thought about her professor's allegiance. She had believed him, and Professor Dumbledore of course, when they said he was spy in the Dark Wizard's ranks in their fifth year. Well, actually, she had suspected it since the Potions Master had shown the Dark Mark to the Minister after the Triwizard Tournament. Of course, the events of last year had confused her, but there was something that she believed was missing, something that would explain why Severus Snape had killed Albus Dumbledore. And now that she knew the truth she couldn't believe that she hadn't seen it before.

"I could have saved him!" she exclaimed as she realized that she was just outside of the Whomping Willow.

As she stopped the tree from hurting her, her thoughts returned to the man who was now lying in a pool of his own blood. He had always been a strict teacher, that was sure, and even cruel at times, but she had admired him from the beginning; since he walked into the classroom, cloak billowing behind him, and stunned them all into silence.

'I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death'.

She could still remember the intensity of his voice as he delivered that speech. Hell, she could remember the passion for his art that was hidden in his every movement. If she was honest with herself, she had always had a kind of crush on the man. Purely intellectual of course. Well, at least at the beginning. There was that time, in her sixth year, when she had run into him. He had been incredibly angry. He had removed twenty points from her house for "not being able to look where you are going, Miss Granger". But as he steadied her she had felt his sinewy chest under her hands. She had thought about that encounter for days.

And what about THAT night? The one when she finally admitted her feelings both to herself and to her professor. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about the way he had kissed her. Never something like that had happened to her. Ron had kissed her when they finally destroyed the Horcrux in the Chamber of Secrets. But there was something missing in that kiss, something that, she was afraid to admit, was purely Severus Snape.

'The man is dead and all you can do is think about kissing him? Really?' she berated herself.

Yeah right, but…

She was thinking about his elegant hands when she stepped through the door.

"No!" she cried, running towards the pool of blood. There was no body in it. Hermione looked around the room hoping that, somehow, he had moved, but there weren't traces of blood around.

Falling to her knees near the place where Severus Snape's body should have been, she cried. She cried because he didn't deserve to die. She cried because he probably had died thinking that the whole world hated him. She cried because he at least deserved a burial. She cried because now his body was probably in the hands of some Death Eaters who wanted revenge. She cried for all the casualties of the war.

That was how, one hour later, Harry found her.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

Hermione Granger was currently strolling through Diagon Alley in search of some ingredients for her private studies.

Everything around her was exactly as it should be. By looking at the shops, no one would have guessed that a war had been fought. Two years had passed since that fateful date and people had tried to regain a sense of peace by reconstructing everything exactly as it was before.

Waving her hand at George, who was opening his shop, a flicker of silver on her hand caught her eye. Looking at the ring there her thoughts flew to Ron and his proposal. It had been a month ago and the young woman, along with her parents (happily returned from Australia with their memories back), had been invited to the Burrow for Ron’s birthday.

_Molly Weasley had, as always, outdone herself in the kitchen and by the end of the dinner no one had the strength to stand. After opening his gifts Ron turned to his girlfriend and knelt in front of her chair._

_‘There’s just one other gift I’d like. ‘Mione, will you marry me?’_

_Hermione looked around herself. Everyone was staring, waiting for her answer. Wasn’t this what she had always dreamed? Her and Ron, Harry and Ginny? Together, forever? Yes, of course she had dreamed about it, many times. But since that night…_

_‘No, you can’t go there. He’s dead, you have to accept it,’ she told herself. ‘And furthermore, it was only a crush.’_

_‘Only a crush? Are you completely sure? Because from here it seems quite different,’ her traitor brain (or was it her heart?) answered._

_‘Not now.’_

_After her affirmative answer and a through kiss, they went back to their places. They were meant to be together, right?_

She had been so lost in her reminiscence that she didn’t see the old woman who was coming right out of the Apothecary.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” she said, helping to pick up her supplies. “I’m really sorry, I was lost in my own thoughts.”

“Not to worry, dear,” answered the other witch while putting everything in her satchel. “Luckily I put an anti—breaking charm on them.”

Helping the witch to retrieve everything, Hermione couldn’t help but observe her. The woman must have been around seventy years old. Her face was pale, enhanced by the fact that the hair was completely black. Why was her face familiar?

“Thank you, dear,” said the old witch, once everything was in the bag.

“I’m really sorry, madam,” said Hermione, looking sheepish. “I’m Hermione Granger, by the way,” she added, extending her hand.

“Oh, I’m Eileen Prince, dear,” answered the other witch, shaking her hand vigorously. “I’m Severus Snape’s mother,” she added when she saw the confounded expression on the young witch face.

Another face, similar to that of the witch, but that of a man with raven hair and pale skin came to her mind. A face that had been appearing in her dreams frequently since the war. Tears came to her eyes, thinking about his missing body.

“Madame, I’m so sorry. I feel responsible for the missing body of your son,” admitted Hermione, finally freeing herself from a thought that had been haunting her since that night. Tears were streaming down her face now.

Eileen Prince was not a stupid woman. She knew that the wizarding world believed her son to be dead and that young, stubborn man hadn’t thought of correcting that assumption. Because you see, Severus Snape was alive and well, probably sitting in his mother’s sitting room reading a book or preparing potions in his laboratory. Eileen Prince didn’t agree with her son’s decision, but she never dared to go against him; it was his life after all and he deserved to be free to choose. But this young woman in from of her was crying because she thought the it was her fault that she couldn’t have a funeral. So she did what she thought was the right thing.

“My dear, my son is not dead,” she whispered in Hermione’s ear.

“What?” exclaimed the young witch. She must have heard wrong.

“Sshh. Come, we shouldn’t talk here. My son would kill me if the whole world knew.”

Taking the young witch by her arm, Eileen brought her in a hidden corner of the street where she knew no one would pass.

“Muffliato.”

Looking around herself pleased, the older witch smiled at Hermione. “Now we can talk.”

“Mrs Snape, did you just say that Severus Snape is alive?” asked the young witch, still looking flabbergast.

“First of all, call me Eileen, or Mrs Prince if you must, but I’m not a Snape,” answered Snape’s mother, a bit coldly. “Secondly, you have heard me perfectly right. My son, Severus Snape, is alive and well. Probably sitting somewhere reading and not caring a bit about the world thinking him death.”

He was alive. Hermione couldn’t believe it. All these years she was convinced that her Professor had been taken by some Death Eater, while all this time he was at his mother’s house. Why didn’t he want the world to know he was alive? He was a hero, now. Why didn’t he tell HER he was alive? After what they shared that night, she thought he had some sort of feelings. Maybe she had been wrong.

Merlin, Severus Snape was alive and Hermione Granger was engaged to Ron Weasley.

“Why… why doesn’t he want the world to know? And why did you tell me, Mrs Sn… Eileen?”

“Merlin only knows what goes through that man’s head, girl. I swear, from all the things to take after his father he had to choose stubbornness,” grumbled Eileen, shaking her head. “It seems that he doesn’t want all the attention that he would get, were he to make his appearance in public. And what a better way to live a quite life, that feigning to be dead?”

“Why did you tell me, then?”

The older witch took Hermione’s hand. “Because you were suffering. In vain. And because I believe you can be trusted, were he to choose to continue living like this.”

“You won’t go around telling everyone this, right?” added Eileen after some time.

“Of course not! I would never!”

“Good, I must go now. Severus will surely be wondering where I’ve been.”

The old woman took away the charm, and sounds began to descend around them. As they were heading towards the main street of Diagon Alley, a foolish idea came to Hermione’s mind, and before she could think about it she had turned towards Snape’s mother.

“Can I visit?”

As soon as the words left her mouth, the young witch regretted them. “I’m sorry, I don’t wish to impose. I'm sure the Professor won't care about seeing me.”

“Not at all, dear. I think it would be wonderful if you visited,” said Eileen. “However, it’s better if I warn Severus first. We don’t him to cause a scene.”

Smiling, the old witch waved at Hermione telling her to wait for her owl with indications as to her address.

Hermione Granger stood there, looking at the spot were the old witch had been. She couldn’t believe it. Severus Snape was alive and she had just met his mother. Merlin, that was the mother of the man she had kissed. Of the man she had feelings for. Shaking her head to clear it she Apparated away, still not sure if what had just taken place would end up in a good way.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 

Eileen Prince opened the door of her house with some difficulties, having made another stop at the bookshop. As soon as she set foot in the house, her son was upon her, taking all the bags from her arms.

“You know, mother, I thought you were a witch and knew the existence of lightening spells,” said the wizard, waving his wand to put everything in its place.

“Don’t be witty with me, young man,” answered the woman, pointing her finger him. “What have you been doing, son?”

“Just some reading. I may have found an answer to that problem I’ve been having with the lycanthropy cure,” answered Severus, sitting on the couch, next to his mother. “Where have you been all this time, mother? Surely you didn’t lose yourself in the bookshop.”

“Oh, Severus, you’ll never guess what has happened.”

“It must be very good if it got you so excited,” grumbled the man. Anything that got his mother excited usually was something that he couldn’t stand.

“I’ve knocked into someone...”

“What? Are you well?” asked her son, turning quickly towards her to make sure that she was alright.

“Yes, yes. Don’t worry,” she answered waving her hand. “That’s not the important thing. As I was saying, I’ve knocked into this young woman and, after finding out who I was, she began asking forgiveness for not finding your body. She was quite destroyed.”

“Who is she?” asked Severus, afraid of what is mother might have done.

“Why, the one and only Hermione Granger,” she exclaimed, clapping her hands in happiness.

A flash of memories came to Severus’ mind. A young girl entering the Great Hall, looking more mature and beautiful than ever. The same girl coming to him the day of Dumbledore’s death, telling him that he was cared for, that he was trusted. That girl, or better, woman, had then kissed him, giving him a reason to carry on. That woman whom he had loved, whom he still loved, and who was now engaged to be married to none other than the ginger Weasley.

Fearing what the witch on his side might have gotten him into, he turned towards her with a serious expression.

“What did you do, mother?”

Eileen had never seen her son looking like he did at that moment. As soon as she had mentioned the girl’s name, he had gone rigid, losing his focus. Now, his eyes were full of something that was never there, not even when he had to report to that madman: fear. Concerned for the well-being of her son, she put her hand on his arm and watched as he flinched away from her touch.

“Severus… is something wrong?”

“What did you do, mother?” he repeated, never taking his eyes from her form.

“I… Severus she was crying! Crying over the fact that she didn’t retrieve your body! I had to tell her the truth: that you’re alive.”

She expected shouting. Lots of shouting. What Eileen wasn’t expecting was the despair that filled her son’s eyes, his shoulders hunching forward and his hands coming up to hold his head. What was wrong with him? Why did the mention of this woman, a student of his, bring him so much hurt? He had never said anything. He seldom spoke about his teaching position. Once or twice he was so incensed with the Headmaster that he would storm shouting into her living room, only to collapse on the couch and stare at the fireplace for a whole hour. All she knew about his students was that Hermione Granger was one third of the so-called Golden Trio, that she was the brightest witch of her age but didn’t know when to stop showing off her knowledge.

Looking at Severus, hunched forward on the couch, she was regretting telling the young witch the truth. But she had looked so desperate, there. She wasn’t just sad about it, it was hurting her, and Eileen had to do something.

“Severus, my boy,” she said putting her hand between his shoulder blades and rubbing his back. “Something is wrong. It seems that I did something that hurt you very much. If you tell me, maybe I can help.”

A bitter laugh escaped his lips.

“Help? You can’t help me, mother,” he said through his hands and before she could object he had raised his head. There was something in his eyes that was begging her to understand, begging her not to make him say it out loud. Eileen understood that whatever this Granger girl did, it had to do with her son faked death, in some way.

“Severus tell me the truth. Why have you been hiding these past two years?” she asked, caressing his face.

“On the night I… on the night Dumbledore died… I promised myself that if I survived the war, I would have told her everything…”

“Everything?”

That look again. There was something he didn’t want to say. Severus Snape stood up and went towards the fireplace, putting his hands on the mantelpiece and looking at the flames.

Severus’ mother had never seen her son acting so out of character. Never. Not even when he had to report to that madman he was pretending to serve. Not even... wait. There was a time. A long time ago. He was only a boy then. She had found her son in this living room, staring at the fire exactly as he was doing now. He didn’t answer when she had asked what was hurting him, but when she was about to leave a strange voice had reached her ears: ‘She’s chosen Potter’. And Eileen had understood then, and now she did too.

“You’re in love with her, aren’t you, Severus?”

The absence of a denial and the deep breath that filled his chest confirmed her suspicions. There was no need for the whispered “Yes” that left his lips.

The old witch stood up and went towards her son. She stood shoulder to shoulder with him, showing him comfort without the need to touch him.

“You’ve been hiding all this time because you promised yourself you would tell her your feelings, and yet you are too afraid to do it?”

This seemed to get Severus’ attention.

“That’s not the reason, mother,” he shouted. “But as soon as the battle was over, she was all over that Weasley buffoon, never leaving his side. And now she’s engaged to him! What should have I done? Go to her and tell her that I’ve not been able to stop thinking about her? Fall to my knees in front of her and beg her to choose me? Should have I cried, acting like the old fool that I am for falling for a woman half my age who kissed me only out of pity? There was no reason for me to come back from the dead. Having a quiet life was way better that making a fool out of myself in front of her.”

Silence fell on the room.

“She kissed you? When?”

“THAT night. She found me in my classroom. She told me she cared about me and then we kissed,” he sighed, turning back to the fireplace.

“She was your student, then, wasn’t she?”

“Yes. And thank you mother, for making me remember what a pervert I am,” he answered coldly.

“You don’t use that tone with me, Severus. I’m your mother, not one of your students.”

Turning towards her son, she looked at him for some time before speaking. Hermione’s eyes came to the front of her mind.

“She does, you know?”

“What?”

“Care about you.”

Severus snorted.

“I’m telling the truth. You didn’t see her when I told her you were alive. She couldn’t believe what I was saying and her eyes were filled with so much happiness.”

“You are going mad with your old age, mother.”

“Oh, really? And if she doesn’t care about you then why would she ask to visit?” she answered, going back to the couch and sitting there, looking very smug.

“She what?” asked the wizard, confounded, turning around.

“Just as I was about to leave, she asked me if she could visit. It seemed that she was under the impression that you wouldn’t care about seeing her. But now, we both know that that is not the case.”

“What did you tell her?” asked Severus, anxious to know her mother answer.

“That I would have had to ask you first.” She stood up and went to him. “My son, I don’t want to force you to do things that you don’t feel comfortable doing, but this is not life. You need to leave this house, speak to people other than your old mother. Argue with them, care about them, work with them. Please, think about it.”

“Mother…”

“Hermione is just one person. But you care for her and she cares for you so it’s good ground from which to start. Give her a chance. Give yourself a chance. She’s engaged to the Weasley boy, I know. But do you want to know what I think? She’s too academic for him and she didn’t look very happy when she bumped into me. And she was staring at her ring.”

“But…”

“Trust me, son. For once in your life, let hope be your guide. You don’t have to tell her your feelings straight away. She’s a Gryffindor, she’ll do much of the work, after all. You just have to… talk.”

Severus looked at his mother. She was getting older and yet, she was still so full of energy. After all that she went through (damn his father for it) she still believed blindly in love. Who was he to tell her she was wrong? Having made up his mind, he straightened, raising to his height.

“I need some time to think about it, mother. Then, I’ll let you know.”

“All the time you need, son. All the time.”


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 

A week. A whole week had passed since Hermione had bumped into Snape’s mother and she still hadn’t heard a word from her. What did that mean? Didn’t Snape wish to see her? Didn’t the kiss that she couldn’t forget, mean anything to him? What the hell was she thinking? She was engaged to Ron now, she shouldn’t be thinking about another man.

Ron…

She had rarely seen him this week. True, they were both very busy with their works, but so were Ginny and Harry and they were still able to meet when they were free. She huffed. What her and Ron had, was nothing like what their friends had. At first she believed that it was normal, people were different and so, also relationships were. But now she thought that maybe their relationship was different because their feelings were different. She had had a crush on him in school, for many years, but that was a long time ago. Before the war.

‘Before Severus,’ her brain said.

‘Oh, shut up. Not now.’

‘Not now? And when then? When you’re married? When you’ll have children? Forgive me for trying to put some sense into you’.

Hermione shook her head as if the motion would send away all those unwanted thoughts. Marrying Ron was the right thing to do. They cared about each other. They would be happy. She shouldn’t think about a man who probably didn’t even want to see her. She was able to overcome her feelings once, she would be able to do it again. With her mind made up, she put on her coat and she Apparated to the Burrow, for a long due visit.

“’Mione!” cried a voice as soon as she had touched the ground. She wasn’t able to see the face of that person, but she could distinguish that hug everywhere.

“Ron!”

“I didn’t know you were coming,” he said after he had put her down. “Has something happened?”

“I just wanted to see you. We haven’t seen each other once this week,” she answered, leaning forward and kissing his cheek.

“Yeah… ehm, you’re right. I’m sorry, ‘Mione. I’ve… uhm… been pretty busy.”

The young witch immediately knew that something wasn’t right. Her boyfriend, her fiancée, wasn’t even looking at her and he was scratching his neck, nervously.

“Ron, are you alright?” she asked, moving towards him.

Whatever was on his mind seemed to melt away as he raised his head and met her eyes.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry, sorry. Come inside then. Mum and Dad are in Diagon Alley to make some purchases, Ginny is with Harry and George is at the shop. So the house is quite empty,” he said, heading towards the front door.

As soon as she stepped through the threshold the familiar air of the Weasley home invaded her. Even when empty, the house was emanating comfort and love. Her and Ron sat next to each other on the couch, embracing after a long week. She could feel him moving and she knew he was about to kiss her, when a knocking on the window interrupted them.

Ron looked sheepishly at her and went to retrieve the owl. He was about to reach for it’s leg when the animal opened his wings and flew towards Hermione.

“Were you expecting some mail, ‘Mione?” asked Weasley as he sat next to her.

Hermione trembling hands took the letter that was attached to the owl’s leg. As soon as she had freed him, the animal flew away, without even asking for a treat.

‘What does this mean?’ she asked herself. ‘Is this a rejection and he’s not expecting an answer?’

The young witch didn’t know what to do. If she opened the letter in front of Ron, he would surely ask why she was corresponding with Snape’s mother. If she didn’t Ron’s curiosity would get the best of him and he would persistently ask about it. Furthermore, if this was a rejection, she didn’t want her boyfriend to see it because she knew that, as much as she tried to deny it, it would crush her.

“It’s nothing important, Ron. Don’t worry. Now… weren’t you about to kiss me?” she asked, smiling at the boy.

Letter forgotten, Ronald leaned towards her and planted his lips upon hers. Closing her eyes, she tried to enjoy the moment as much as she could. However, as much as she tried, something was missing; something that came to the front of her mind in the shape of a lonely man.

She couldn’t do this. Not to herself, not to Ron. It didn’t matter if the letter was a rejection, she couldn’t marry Ron, because she didn’t love him. The man she loved was someone who she had thought dead for two long years, someone she had tried to forget. Someone whom she couldn’t forget because of the intense kiss they had shared, someone that went by the name of Severus Snape.

Moving away from Ron, the girl looked at the floor.

“Ron, I…”

“Hermione, I…”

Their eyes met again. Both could see that there was uncertainty in the other’s eyes.

“You go first, Ron,” said the woman, smiling encouragingly. She had an idea of what he might have to say.

“I… I think we should stop this,” he said looking at his hands.

“I agree.”

“I know, I should have told you sooner… wait, you agree?”

He looked so confused, that a small laugh escaped her lips.

“I agree, Ron. I love you, I really do. But I’ve understood that what I feel is brotherly love. It’s not the sort of love that Harry and Ginny share.”

“Yeah,” answered Weasley, scratching his neck. Then, as if the situation finally dawned on him, he began laughing and Hermione, realising that they had been trying to let down each other gently, followed suite.

After some minutes, when their breathing was back to normal, Hermione looked at her left hand and she slipped the ring off her finger.

“I think you should give this to a more deserving woman. Someone who is in love with you, Ron.”

“Thank you, Hermione. I was so afraid this way going to be awkward. I wasn’t really expecting you to feel the same,” commented Ron, as he put the ring in his pocket.

“You and me both, Ron,” answered the girl, smiling.

After some time, Ron’s eyes fell on the letter by Hermione’s side and, grinning, he turned towards her pointing with his head towards the parchment.

“Sooo, who is it?”

“Who is who?” she asked, snapping out of her thoughts.

“Who is the guy that is more deserving that me of your affections?” he commented, feigning to be hurt.

“Oh, stop it,” se said slapping him lightly. “You wouldn’t believe me, if I told you,” she added quietly.

“Try me.”

Hermione looked at her friend. Did she dare to tell him?

‘Are you out of your mind?' asked her brain. ‘You promised not to tell, girl. It’s not up to you to reveal that he’s alive.’

“Ron, I’m really sorry, but I can’t tell you. Not yet,” she said, fiddling with the letter that she had received. “I haven’t even met him, yet. Not for a long time. I don’t even know if he feels the same.”

The boy nodded. “Alright, ‘Mione. But promise me you’ll tell me if something happens.” The witch felt a hand on her back. “And, ‘Mione. If he rejects you, then he’s a bloody fool.”

The young witch looked at the boy sitting next to her and saw that he really meant it. She smiled at him, happy that their friendship had not been affected by their decision. Looking at her hands she decided that, no matter what, she would open that letter and see if Severus welcomed her presence or not. And if he did, then she would tell him about her feelings. She had hidden them for a long time, she would not do it again.

&&&&

An hour later, Hermione was sitting in her bedroom looking at the unopened letter in her hands.

‘Where is your Gryffindor courage, woman?’ she asked herself. ‘You’ve already kissed the man. What is a letter from his mother?’

Mind made up, she tore the seal and began reading the words that would determine all her future.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I must ask your forgiveness for making you wait for such a long time, but it has taken me some time to convince Severus to accept that he can't continue to live in hiding._

_As a matter of fact, I was able to make him see sense and he has accepted to see you, if you so wish._

_However, there is just one thing that I would like to ask you, before you come. When I told you the truth about my son’s faked death I couldn’t help but noticed that you were extremely affected by it. What I’m trying to say is that if you care about Severus, then you’re extremely welcome in our home. But if what you feel for him is only pity then, please, do not visit. My son, as you surely know, is an extremely private man, but he’s also very sensitive and a false friend is not what he needs._

_Now, in the envelope you can find a hair clip. It’s a Portkey that will take you here. It just need to be activated._

_Hoping to see you soon,_

_Eileen Prince_

Hermione stared at the letter for some minutes. She couldn't believe it: he had accepted to see her. What did that mean? Did he feel something for her? Did the kiss mean something to him? But if that was the case, why didn't he say something after the war? Was he just acting like a good host?

'Stop it, girl,' cried her brain, stopping her wandering thoughts. 'He wants to see you. End of the story. Get your behind out of this room and go to him immediately.'

Right. That was exactly what she was going to do.

Gathering all her Gryffindor courage, the young witch stood up and, with a shaking hand, she activated the Portkey that would take her to the man she loved.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 

She landed in front of a gate of an enormous garden. A woman completely dressed in black was strolling through the flowers, stopping now and then to study them. When she heard the crack of someone appearing, Eileen Prince turned towards the source of noise, only to break into an big smile at seeing Hermione standing there.

“My dear! I'm so happy to see you here,” she said, opening the gate and walking with the young woman towards the house. “You've received my letter, then?”

“I did, Eileen. Thank you for inviting me over,” answered Hermione nervously, putting a lock of hair behind her left ear.

If the old witch wasn't looking at the woman beside her, she wouldn't have notice the absence of the sparkling ring on her finger. As a matter of fact, she did and this brought a big grin on her face.

“It's a pleasure to have you here, Hermione. Severus is in need of the company of someone different than his old mother. And if that someone is a young and beautiful woman, all the better.”

Hermione blushed. Merlin, this woman wasn't subtle at all. Did she know something about her son's feelings? She might do, since she was the one to convince him. Maybe he had told her something. The notion that Snape's mother liked her raised her spirit and her courage. She loved Severus Snape and before the day was over he was going to know it.

As soon as she passed the threshold she saw him. He was sitting in an armchair by the fire, reading a book.

Looking up from his book, Severus couldn't believe that this was happening. Hermione was standing in front of him without an ounce of hate in her eyes. Truth to be told, if he was honest with himself, there was caring there. It was exactly the same look that she gave him THAT night.

Putting the book on the side table, he stood up and move towards her, holding out his hand.

“Miss Granger.”

“Professor Snape,” she answered, shaking his hand.

They stayed some time like that, looking in each other eyes, before they heard Eileen speak.

“Well, I'm going to put up some water for tea. You sit and talk.” And with that the old with left the room, smiling to herself.

“Shall we sit, Miss Granger?” asked the man, pointing to the couch.

The young witch nodded in thanks, smiling to him and making his heart skip a beat.

'Calm down, old man,' he said to himself. 'Remember that she's here to form friendship. She's engaged to the Wealey boy.'

As soon as that thought entered his mind, his eyes fell on her left hand, looking for the object that would condemn his old heart. He was extremely surprised when his eyes only found naked skin.

Covering his shock, he sat in the armchair in front of the couch. They sat there, looking at each other, not knowing what to say and afraid to make fools out of themselves. Just when Severus was about to give up on hope, he saw her sitting straighter.

“So, how have you been, Professor?”

“I'm not your, nor anyone's, Professor anymore, Miss Granger,” he answered. “You can call me by my name.”

“Alright, S.. Severus,” she stammered, not at all used about saying his name. “You should call me, Hermione, then.”

Severus Snape had never particularly liked his own name but hearing it from Hermione's lips made him shudder. Never had something seemed so sweet as his name in her voice. Coming out of his thoughts, he realized that he still hadn't answered her question.

“I've been well, Hermione,” he said caressing each syllable of her name.

'Merlin,' she thought. 'How can someone resist that voice?'

“I’ve been brewing and selling my potions under a pseudonym. I've also written some articles in Ars Alchemia every now and then.”

“Wait,” she interrupted. “You're T.P.?”

The wizard was surprised. He knew she read, but how did she guess that that was him?

“I am,” he answered slowly. “How did you know?”

Hermione blushed. A year ago, she had been reading the latest number of Ars Alchemia when a particular article had caught her attention. What was interesting wasn't its topic (even though it was brilliant since it told about the possibility of finding a cure for lycanthropy), but it was its tone that had her stunned. The person behind that name reminded her of non-other that Severus Snape, thanks to his witty remarks and brilliant deductions. Since then, she had been looking forward to reading his articles, feigning once in a while to be near her Professor.

“I didn't actually know,” she answered after a while. “I've just connected the writing style to the fact that you're alive. So, what does T.P. means?”

“T stands for Tobias. It's my middle name. And P stands for Prince, my...”

“... your mother's family surname.”

Severus nodded.

Silence fell again on the room. The witch could feel that the man in front of her was feeling out of place. Was he nervous? She stood up and went to face the fireplace, giving her back to Severus.

“I just wanted you to know that I've never stopped believing in you,” she whispered quietly, looking at the flames.

She didn't hear him move, but she felt his presence behind her even before he spoke.

“Never?” he asked quietly, afraid that if he raised his voice this dream would dissolve.

“Never.”

Merlin. She trusted him. Even after he had killed the Headmaster. How was this possible? He had been able to fool the Dark Lord himself with that action, how had a mere girl seen through it all?

'Because she isn't a mere girl, man,' said his brain, who never failed to make himself known. 'She's Hermione Granger and for some strange reason she cares about you. Furthermore, she's not engaged anymore so be a man and fulfil that promise that you made to yourself.'

“How?”

Hermione didn't answer. True, she had said that she would tell him everything, but being here, with him behind her, made things a bit more difficult.

Seeing her reticence, but needing an answer, Severus put a hand on her shoulder making her turn around. Looking into her eyes he asked again: “How?”

Hermione raised her head, following his arm up to his face. What she found there was something that she hadn't seen for a long time. Fear together with longing filled his eyes. A look that pleaded for love and caring.

The witch raised her hand towards his face, placing it lightly on his cheek. He flinched as if he was not used to being touched, but he didn't move away.

“How? Because I saw you that night, Severus. You didn't look like a Death Eater, ready to kill his enemy. You looked like someone who had so much responsibility that he was about to explode. That night I told you I cared about you and that was true, it still is. I never stopped, to be honest.”

“What about Weasley?” he asked, needing to know if they really weren't engaged anymore.

Hermione smiled. Feeling bold she encased is face in both her hands, pushing his hair behind his ears.

“Ron and I thought that we were meant to be together. We recently realized that what we felt for each other was nothing more that brotherly love. He's a dear friend to me, but nothing more. But you...”

A new light sparkled in Severus' eyes. Her words had given him reason to believe that he stood a chance with her. Taking a leap of faith he mirrored her action, caressing her cheeks with his hands.

“I… what?”

“You mean so much to me, Severus. I thought you were dead and that destroyed me. I had feelings for you but I tried to bury them because you were not there anymore. For some time I was also able to stop thinking about THAT night. Then I find out that you're alive and that kiss comes to the front of my mind and I realize that I would never be able to forget you, because... because... because I love you, Severus.”

The most beautiful smile appeared on Severus’ face, but Hermione didn’t have much of a chance to admire it because he was soon kissing her. Exactly like last time, she decided to follow her heart and, closing her eyes, she enjoyed the feeling of his lips upon hers.

Abandoning all pretences, Hermione put her arms around Severus’ neck, caressing his hair that were as soft as she remembered. She felt his hands leaving her face and moving towards her back, as if to prevent her from moving. As if she would leave!

Severus couldn’t believe that this was happening. He had been dreaming about this moment, thinking that it would never become true. But here he was, with his witch in arms and kissing her without being rejected. Merlin, the feeling of her hands on his scalp was sending shivers of pleasure down his back. Knowing that if they didn’t stop soon, he wouldn’t be hold accountable for his action, he retreated from her lips, but without separating their foreheads.

Caressing again her cheek, trying to memorize the feeling of her skin, he looked into her eyes and saw so much love in them that he couldn’t believe that it was directed at him.

‘But it is, you old fool,’ cried his heart, who was happily hopping in his chest. ‘Now, tell her you return her feelings, or she might think that you don’t.’

“Hermione?”

“Yes?”

“I love you, too.”

If he thought he was in love with her before, then he was completely gone when he saw her brilliant smile at his words. Feeling emboldened he decided that it was time to stop hiding.

“I’ve loved for a long time. THAT night, when you found me, I was so tired, but you gave me a reason to carry on. Seeing that you cared for me gave me the strength to carry on the deed that would have made me the most loathed man in the world. THAT night, Hermione, when you left, I realized that I was in love with you. And I swore to myself that if I’d have survived the war, I would have told you my feelings.”

“Why didn’t you?” she asked, taking his hand and moving to sit on the couch, side by side.

“Because you were always with Weasley and I didn’t want to make a fool out of myself. I stayed hidden for some time and then I got used to it. I had always desired a quiet life and making a public appearance would have destroyed that small peace that I had built for myself.”

The young witch nodded, understanding his reticence in revealing the truth. She was happy that he had consented her to visit.

“That doesn’t matter anymore, Severus. I’m here with you. I’ll always be. We can face the world together,” she answered, stroking his cheek. Now that she knew he returned her feelings, she seemed unwilling to stop touching him.

Hermione moved to kiss him again, but they were interrupted by his mother who had finally decide to make an appearance carrying a tray with the tea.

“Sorry, to interrupt,” she said, not sorry at all. “The tea is ready.”

Placing the tray on the table in front of the couch, she sat in the armchair and, seeing their entwined hands she smiled brightly.

“It seems that you’ve cleared everything, then?” she asked, serving the tea.

“So it seems,” answered her son dully, embarrassed of having been caught by his own mother.

“Everything is fine, Eileen. Thank you,” added Hermione, smiling at Severus.

“Wonderful. I’m so happy,” said the old witch, clapping her hands. “Will you stay for dinner?”

“I would be honoured, if I’m not imposing.”

“You will never impose,” said Severus quietly, stroking her hand.

“I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you, too,” he answered, just as silently, as she leaned forward to peck his lips.

Maybe things weren’t going to go so bad as he believed. Maybe it had come the time of his chance at happiness. Whether that was the case, or not, he was going to follow his heart. He was going to fight for this happiness, for her. He was going to do everything that was in his power to make her stay by his side, forever. Why? Well, because he loved her, and that was exactly what he wanted to do with her. Stay by her side, forever. Finally Severus Snape had found his happiness in the person that had shown him a glimpse of heaven while he was in the dark.

 


End file.
